


肉梗50題

by chaLie



Series: 肉梗50題 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: 50.) 各種地點：球室內桌球paro太久沒po A03我什麼都不會弄 (抱頭





	

**Author's Note:**

> 50.) 各種地點：球室內  
> 桌球paro  
> 太久沒po A03我什麼都不會弄 (抱頭

利威爾在埃爾文的印象裡一直都是個認真的社團學弟。  
怎麼說的認真呢？  
從剛進入社團開始，當學長們操完新生做的基礎訓練後，在一群學弟們遍地哀嚎聲中利威爾還會自動加一組揮拍動作。  
甚至在體能訓練的時候，等全體收操完之後利威爾還會再多跑個幾圈才結束這回合。  
更別說諸如提早來場地練習或是週末自己加強訓練，埃爾文偶爾來到球場晃晃的時候都是看到汗流浹背的利威爾。  
不過如此嚴苛的付出總是有代價的，利威爾被號稱魔鬼教練的皮克西斯點名，成為校隊成員裡最年輕的一員。  
埃爾文非常看好這個新生，在聽到教練點名他未來將和利威爾作雙打搭檔的時候，心底油然升起一股戰慄。  
他想也許是一種碰到強者的興奮。

···

成為搭檔後，週末變成兩人默認的集訓時間——反正他們兩人算是隊裡少數把訓練當飯吃的奇葩。  
因為人數只有兩個，埃爾文和利威爾通常是早上各自做完自己發球等等的基本訓練後，下午再各自餵球給對方練習。  
而週末校方因為節電的關係冷氣開得不強，等兩人練習到下午總是汗流浹背，利威爾更甚至熱到之後下午練習時直接赤裸上身直接練習，汗水在蜜色的肌肉上滑下，畫面秀色可餐。

這一天，埃爾文一如往常地餵球給利威爾打，視線偶然瞥到汗水從利威爾的頸脖，沿著胸口滑落。他不知為何很清楚地看見了汗水流經的痕跡，流過了胸膛，滑過了腹肌，最後在棉質的褲頭消失得無聲無息。  
埃爾文忽然有點餓，又或者還有一點渴——他想嚐嚐利威爾的汗水是什麼味道，看學弟總是將自己收拾的特別整齊，也許人家汗是香的呢。  
「——學弟。」  
「是，埃爾文學長。怎麼了嗎？」一看埃爾文停下餵球的動作，利威爾立刻放下球拍站直站挺。雖然一副面無表情好似在質問為什麼停下訓練，但埃爾文總能在他眼中讀出正確的訊息。  
「⋯⋯我發現你的揮拍動作有些施力錯誤。」  
開口才發現自己的聲音有些暗啞，埃爾文頓了一下思考利威爾應該不會發現，這才又繼續說道：「你放拍的位置有些偏後，放在腰側這邊就好，太後面容易追不上球。」  
「像這樣嗎？」  
利威爾依照埃爾文的說明調整自己的姿勢後揮了幾下，朝前者投了一個疑惑的眼神。  
「對⋯⋯不對，要在前面一點，」埃爾文放下球拍，走到利威爾身後，抓著他的手腕帶他揮至定點。  
「你手腕放鬆，擊球的時候再用力。」  
埃爾文帶著利威爾揮拍的時候，這才覺得學弟竟然如此嬌小。  
用嬌小一詞或許有些性別化，但因為平時都和米克奈爾等人相處感受不到差異，此刻突然有了強烈的衝突。  
不過這樣也好。  
小小的，整個人可以籠罩在他的懷抱裡。  
「⋯⋯學長，這樣對嗎？」  
近在咫尺的嗓音喚回了埃爾文飄浮的意識，埃爾文覺得自己的注意力因為學弟而有些不集中，他胡亂點了點頭。  
「沒錯，你繼續揮，我看看。」  
埃爾文稍稍遠離利威爾一步，穩下心神後才繼續調整他的動作。  
手臂揮動的動作流暢且具有美感，每一次看他擊球如同一場表演，充盈著俐落感與力道。腰部扭轉時合身的上衣被帶起裸露的肌膚，鮮少曬到太陽的一截盈白如玉，不過精實的肌肉讓他並不顯得瘦弱，時時展現出他的力與美。  
隨著視線往下，埃爾文從學弟的腰線望向了結實卻不粗壯的大腿，黑色的運動短褲只遮住了大腿的三分之一，在利威爾持續揮拍的過程中還被他無意識地拉高，幾乎卡著髖骨。埃爾文覺得喉嚨有些發癢，總覺得這時候他需要趕緊說些什麼讓他轉移不該有的思緒。

「學弟等等，你的重心不夠低，要再蹲下去一點——」

埃爾文扶上利威爾的腰肢，掌心的熱度接觸到微濕的汗衫，手腕稍一用力壓低利威爾的重心。後者因為學長突然的動作而踉蹌些許，後背貼上了埃爾文的胸口。心臟砰砰兒跳。

「重心壓低，雙腳自然打開與肩同寬。」埃爾文氣息有些不穩，手掌輕抓著利威爾的腿根調整利威爾的姿勢，指尖在離開的剎那滑過他的襠部。

**

埃爾文事後已經無法回想這場性事到底是如何開始的，或許是他在糾正利威爾動作時鬼迷心竅地伸進褲頭撫上他的性器，抑或是利威爾沒有阻止他的荒誕行為反倒是當他搓硬了性器時脫口而出的嚶嚀。  
球拍何時落地已經沒人在乎，放得下十二張球桌的球室此時響起斷斷續續的喘息和呻吟。

性器隔著內褲被有些粗魯地擼動，指尖輕刮莖柱上的紋路以及冠狀溝的搔撫令利威爾忍不住想要制止，但屁股卻違反意志般貼向埃爾文的胯部磨蹭。  
馬眼吐露出的淫液逐漸浸濕了利威爾的內褲，柱身被汩汩流出的液體濡濕，滑膩地沾滿整個手心，摩擦發出咕唧咕唧的聲音刺激著利威爾的耳膜，沒來由的羞恥心嫣紅了他的面頰。  
白色的內褲浸濕後顯得透明，隱約可見包覆後的肉色，但埃爾文仍沒有脫掉的意思，反倒將其勒去一邊緊卡著利威爾的鼠蹊處，內褲勒進了股縫、摩擦著會陰，手指順勢按了幾下後來到後方的穴口，利威爾立刻敏感地軟下腰，呻吟聲又高了幾分。  
恍惚間後穴被異物入侵，畢竟本就不是接受性愛的器官利威爾一時間難受得蹙眉，但很快埃爾文安撫著親吻太陽穴讓利威爾很快放鬆下來。  
前者耐著性子擴張，滯澀感不禁讓埃爾文也憋著一股氣，斗大的汗水滴在利威爾的背脊。  
「利威爾⋯⋯利威爾⋯⋯放鬆點⋯⋯」  
甬道乾澀得只能探入一指，但濕熱溫暖的腸壁卻貪婪的想要更多，指頭按壓引來敏感的褶皺更強烈的反饋，如同無數小嘴流連於指尖。  
後穴被挑逗得彷彿想容納除了手指以外的東西，利威爾潮紅的臉貼在冰冷的球桌上也無法降溫，呻吟洩漏在唇齒之間，泛紅的眼尾瞅向身後的那位，美豔如罌粟般，  
埃爾文情不自禁低喃著身下人的名字，親吻著他的耳廓。  
指尖搔刮著內壁、持續增加的手指，同時前端陰莖的刺激不斷疊加讓鮮少解決自身慾望的利威爾軟成一汪春水，直到感覺後穴被埃爾文溫柔卻強勢地插入。  
「等等⋯⋯嗯啊、埃爾文學長⋯⋯慢、慢點⋯⋯」  
「我還嫌太慢呢學弟——」  
埃爾文一聲滿足的喟嘆，還沒開始動作就感受到蠕動的腸壁擠壓著自己的性器，柔軟而灼熱。利威爾感受著身後那處的充盈感——有點怪、畢竟那不是一般承受的部位——但埃爾文插入之後卻遲遲沒有下一步動作，恥毛磨蹭臀部和股縫帶來的麻癢讓利威爾忍不住動了一下，這下如煙火點燃了引線般一發不可收拾。  
粗長的陰莖摩擦著腸壁，肉穴收縮的速度和性器的進出不成正比，莖口前端流出的前列腺液和些許腸液混合在穴口形成白色的泡沫，肉體撞擊臀肉的啪啪作響不斷刺激著利威爾的意識，埃爾文激烈的抽插破碎了彼此的喘息。  
「埃爾文⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
喊著最敬愛的學長名字，似乎想叫他緩下速度但緊抓著埃爾文上臂的手、幾不可見配合抽插的下身卻出賣了態度。  
利威爾因為激動而顯露明顯的蝴蝶骨性感得讓埃爾文細密而溫柔地啃咬，順著脊椎骨舔舐至腰側彷彿想將他分泌的汗水全部吃進肚裡。埃爾文手裡還不停揉捏著利威爾結實的臀肉，或輕或重，甚至偶爾還掰開股瓣讓性器更好進去，淡紅色的指印在白麵糰似的屁股上顯得淫靡萬分。  
埃爾文壓著利威爾趴伏在球桌上，一手伸進衣服內摸上了意淫已久的肌膚。汗溼的，但充滿年輕的彈性與活力肌肉讓埃爾文流連了好一會才準確地逗弄利威爾的乳首。打球產生的繭摩擦著利威爾的胸膛，時而輕時而重地旋轉擰揉讓利威爾顫慄不已。  
胸前堆疊的麻癢、下身不斷累積的快感，猛烈的性愛讓利威爾射精的剎那一刻都還處在飄飄然的狀態。高潮後的朦朧感還沒消退，利威爾就發現自己從背後位的姿勢直接轉成了面對面的姿勢，小腿被扛上了埃爾文的肩，那人金燦燦的髮色在白熾燈的照射下令人眩目，汗溼的瀏海貼伏在額頭仍然性感得要命。只見他舌頭舔了舔上唇，勾起一抹意猶未盡的笑容對利威爾道：

「學弟，再來一次可好？」


End file.
